


One Night Out (And The Shenanigans that Followed)

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Transformation, Drunkenness, Funny, Hangover, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Missing Persons, Party, Portal References, Rescue, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: Inspired by a funny video of someone hanging on to the back of a lion while roaming the Savannah, it made me think what would happen if Sung were to make a couple bad decisions and the Commander had to rescue him...





	One Night Out (And The Shenanigans that Followed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/gifts).



He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the dull throbbing of the incessant headache that he was all too familiar with. Luckily the room was dark, but when he went to reach for his phone, the flash of light caused him to drop it, hissing in agony. Rubbing his face with his hand, he wondered how late it was. 

Cautiously pulling himself into sitting position, he squinted at the alarm clock on the other side of the room. 6:23 p.m., the green glowing numbers read. Shoving the blankets from his legs clad in the jeans he wore yesterday, he manuvered to the other side of the bed, pulled his wrinkled shirt back on and untangling his mane with clumsy fingers eases himself out of the darkness of his bedroom.

Thankfully the sun had set, and he was getting used to their new lodgings in Los Angeles. Sung and Phobos were watching a movie on the television while Rufus was napping in his dogbed. "Don't talk above a whisper, please..." Meouch quickly said as he noticed the Doctor was about to say something, most likely he was going to ask about what kind of 'adventure' he had last night. He trudged past him to the connected kitchen where he found Havve quietly putting the dinner plates and glasses into the dishwasher. 

'Going through the torment of another hangover, Commander?' Havve's calculated voice flooded his mind, due to their telepathic link 

Easing himself into one of the black chairs that were placed around the table he nodded once. "Do we have coffee?' Meouch asked, feeling the acrid dryness of his mouth. 

'I think so... I'll check.' Havve responded placing the last piece of silverware into its compartment as well as the dishwasher detergent tab, and closing the door. Havve pressed a couple buttons, as Meouch heard the faint whirring of it starting as he watched his robotic friend and bandmate make his way to the cupboard, his mechanical form moving smoothly and efficiently... it weirded him out a little how effortless his movements were, but it could be the hangover that's addling his brain. 

Not realizing that Sung had sat next to him, the suddenness of a water bottle being set in front of him almost made him jump, but he was content for a reprieve from his thirst, at least until the coffee was made. The two sat in silence, watching Havve meticulously level several scoops of coffee and add them to the paper filter before the doctor finally spoke.

"So... what happened last night?" 

"I never should've agreed to play drunk Mario Kart with Contra... how much tequila did they put in that Jello?" 

"Contra is one of the more avid partiers of Solar Disco Force... I have mentioned that to you twice prior to meeting them." 

" I kept up with them for a good while though... I can't believe they have a higher tolerance than I do." 

"They're a different kind of humanoid, I guess." Sung mused thoughtfully as Havve shut off the faucet, adding the water into the coffeemaker.

After turning the coffeemaker on, he maneuvered his way to one of the kitchen chairs, taking a seat and focusing his red laser gaze onto the Commander for a while before he 'spoke'. 

'You should be more careful with your habits, Commander... the consumption of alcohol can become a hindrance to your bass playing, as well as health and other forms of performance anxiety.' 

Sung looked at Meouch, puzzled. "Listen, dude... I have nothing to worry about performance wise." He quipped, trying to get out of this situation. 

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about... I know full well that loss of stamina is a major concern of yours.' Havve continued, and if it wasn't for his automated tone and the mask over his face, you would think he'd be smirking.

In no energy to start an argument, Meouch just flipped him off, ending the subject and finished what remained of the water. "Are there any more of these in the fridge?" 

'Seven on the top shelf, three on the bottom." Havve responded as the coffee, finally started to percolate.

"That's good." Meouch pushed himself up from the chair and shuffled over to the fridge to get another bottle of water, but hissed at the light that came from it. Shutting the door, he made his way back to the table, and sat down. 'Do we have stuff to make those biscuit things in the fridge?" 

'Yes, is your stomach stable enough for sustenance?' Havve stated, his head tilted slightly to the right.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Havve." Meouch replied as he rested his head on his folded arms. Havve quietly went back to the fridge, to retrieve another bottle of water for Meouch, along with the canned biscuits, pepperoni slices and shredded mozzarella cheese. 

"So... I guess this means you won't be joining us for tonight's get together." Dr. Sung stated calmly. 

"Huh?" Meouch mumbled, opening the second water bottle. 

"Phobos, Havve and I will be going over to Brian's house for a movie night with him, Rachel, Dan and Ashley." 

"Yeah, I'll have to turn that down... besides how I'm feeling, I know Brian's surround sound system will make my head feel worse. I'll just chill here and enjoy the silence." His bloodshot eyes glanced back at Havve, who was carefully setting the biscuit dough onto a cutting board. "Do you need some help with the biscuit things?" 

Havve's laser gaze turned back to him. 'You know they are called pizza pockets, and I should be fine... do you remember what happened that time you attempted to make that microwaveable popcorn.'

"I thought I hit the popcorn button and I got distracted... I paid for the new one, didn't I?" 

'Yes.' Havve answered, flattening the biscuit dough one by one with his right hand, the only human aspect of him. 

"Okay, dudes... I'm probably going to pass out on the couch for a while... give me a nudge when those biscuit things and coffee are done." Meouch got up from the dining room table and picked up his water bottle and started his trek to the living room. "Do you want me to send my usual message for Audrey?" Dr. Sung asked. 

"Yeah." He continued to the living room and found the couch empty, to find Phobos seated in the armchair. He sprawled out on the couch and with a yawn, dozed quickly off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, Meouch... wake up." A voice broke through Meouch's fog. Opening his eyes, he looked at Sung to see he now had on one of those annoyingly loud dad shirts he got from a fan at one of their concerts. "We're heading out." 

He sat up to see the others in their 'human' attire, and started to ask Havve about the coffee, when he spoke. 

'The coffee should still be hot... I stuck the pizza pockets in the oven for a few minutes to keep them warm. Make sure to turn it off and use oven mitts before you take them out of the oven.' 

"I know, Havve..." Meouch said, stifling a yawn. "Have fun, dudes."

He got up to go to the kitchen as they headed out the door to their night of fun. Grabbing a coffee mug from the dish drainer he filled it with some coffee, placing the pot back in the maker, then added some sugar to it, avoiding the refrigerator at all costs. Setting the mug on the counter, he grabbed the blue oven mitts and, opening the oven, he took the pan that held the pizza pockets out setting it on top of the burners. Closing the door, he shut it off. "They smell pretty good,' Meouch thought as he hunted for the paper plates. Taking one, he used a fork to put four of them onto the plate: the rest he'd probably eat later. Getting his coffee, he returned to see Rufus sitting close to the couch, wagging his tail at the smell of food.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Goob... you know Sung has you on a strict pet food diet." 

Rufus tilted his head to the right and looked at the Commander, his shiny brown eyes placid but hopeful. Meouch sat down, and placed his coffee cup on the end table. "He won't be happy if I spoil you on human food." 

The canine didn't leave his post, but his tail stopped wagging. Meouch set the plate on his lap and sighed, carefully opened one of the sides of his pizza pocket taking a piece of the pepperoni out. As he blew on it so it would cool, Rufus padded over to him, his tail wagging again. Meouch held it out to him, and he carefully nipped the pepperoni from the commander's hand, chomping happily. 

"That's all you're gonna get, Goob... keep this between you and me." He smiled, patting him on the head. Rufus returned to his bed, hoping a few more tasty treats would await him if he was good. 

Taking a bite of the pizza pocket, his stomach was happy for the comfort food after the wild afternoon he and Contra had. A peaceful quiet evening was definitely what he deserved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up late the next afternoon, Meouch thought things were a little too quiet then they usually are most days. Feeling a lot more clear-headed, he changed into some clean clothes and headed downstairs to see what was going on. Going into the kitchen, he saw Havve and Phobos seated at the table, Phobos with his head in his hands and Havve frozen in his seat: Rufus pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room door. 

"S'uh, dudes..." Meouch said on entering the kitchen. "What's up?" Phobos winced, gripping his head a little tighter. 

'Phobos is currently undergoing a similar malady that you underwent last night.' Havve replied, unmoving from his chair. 

"Oh..." Meouch asked, his eyes glinting due to his mischievous grin. "So Mr. Introvert cut loose a little bit last night?" Cutting across the kitchen floor, he opened the coffeemaker to remove the old filter and dispose of it. "I never thought you'd be the one to get drunk." 

'Don't be hard on Lord Phobos...' Havve quipped (well as much as he can with text to speech audio ability) 'The only ones who managed to escape from veisalgia was myself, Daniel, who doesn't partake in alcohol, and of course little Audrey, who was in bed by the time the spirits came out.' 

"Wow... even Dr. Sung. I am fucking stunned, dude." Adding a fresh filter to the coffeemaker, he hunts for the coffee tin, and levels out several scoops of coffee grounds for the filter and adding water to make more coffee. "Speaking of, where is conehead? I can't wait to 'reprimand' him for his 'out of character' behavior." Chuckling softly to himself he turned the coffeemaker on and looked over at his bandmates, noticing the concern that emanated from them. "Dudes... where is Sung?" 

A long pause filled the room as Havve and Phobos looked at each other for a moment, then Havve answered, 'We don't know... he vanished.' 

"What do you mean, vanished?" He pulled one of the kitchen chairs out and sat down, patting his leg so Rufus would come to him. "What are you talking about?" 

Havve folded his hands on the table and began: 'Well, when we had arrived, Rachel was out getting pizza for those who partake in food to enjoy during the movie, so Brian, Dan and Ashley were playing a matching card game with Audrey to keep her busy before bedtime. Phobos, Sung and I played a second round with her when Rachel returned, and since it was Sung's turn to tell Audrey a bedtime story, we all said goodnight to her as Sung took her upstairs to tuck her in for the evening. When the Doctor returned, Rachel cued up the movie and we all gathered in the living room to watch it with the sustenance. The movie was satisfactory, but halfway through, Rachel gestured to Ashley to meet her in the kitchen for a while. They were in there for eleven minutes, and they returned. Rachel had said she and Ashley had made a mixed coffee flavored alcoholic beverage for the others to enjoy. They (except for Dan and I) went to get a cup of it, and Dr. Sung was surprised that there was alcohol in it, saying it tasted like iced coffee.' 

'When the first movie ended, and a few more cups of the beverage were partaken, Audrey had woken up and came downstairs, saying she had a nightmare and wanted me to scare the monsters she had seen in her closet away. I willingly went with little Audrey to her room to do a monster check, tucked her back into bed and even played some calming music for her to lull her back into REM sleep. Once she was asleep, I quietly manuvered my way out of her room and closed her door. Once it was shut, I heard a sound similar to something vaporizing and panicked tones. I hurried downstairs as quietly as possible, to find Dr. Sung gone. Phobos, Dan, Brian and I did damage control with Rachel and Ashley saying that he does this often and he should come back by the morning. So the party ended after that, and I've tried reaching out to Dr. Sung with our telepathic link, but I haven't had any response from him at all.' 

During the story, Meouch kept busy by refilling Rufus's food and water dishes and pouring some coffee into a mug for Phobos. "You haven't made any contact with him at all?" He asked finally, setting the light green mug in front of Phobos, him quietly picking it up with both hands and taking one small sip, then another. 

'Negative... I can't fathom where he has gone to." Havve stated, watching Rufus munch on his kibble. 

Meouch racked his brain trying to think up an idea as to where he could have wander off to, but there was numerous locations. "So, what do we do?" He asked Havve, scratching his head. 

"The only thing you can do..." a voice answered, one they haven't heard in several years, soft but still inevitably connected to his royal background. Both Meouch and Havve looked at Phobos, taking another sip of the black coffee before setting the mug back down on the table. "You'll have to find him."

The two stared at their once silent guitarist in shock. "Um, have you used your telepathic link to reach out to him?" Meouch finally spoke. "Did you get any potential clues as to where he might be?" 

The lord quietly shook his head and drank more of the black coffee. "Not with the current torment going on in my mind, unfortunately. You can take Havve with you: I should be able to fend for myself." 

"No, I'll be alright in finding Sung on my own. Was there anything he talked about last night that could give me some idea on where he might wind up." 

Phobos carefully set his coffee mug down onto the table and let his mind wander to the events of last night, trying to recover any snippets of conversation that could be a lead to where the Doctor could have went to. A variety of conversation topics came and went during the evening, like carbonated bubbles in a glass of sparkling water: it was difficult for him to recall some of them. But one of his fuzzy memories of the evening returned. "I do remember Ashley asked Dr. Sung what his favorite music video of ours was, and he mentioned The Hit because of the aspects of our lore it details. And he did say something about how you were animated in your segment." 

The Commander shook his head and wondered how likely that would be to find him based on that information, but there was no harm in trying, right? Meouch quietly went over to Rufus, patting him on the head. "Don't worry, Gooby... I'll get Sung back. Be a good boy while I'm gone." Rufus sniffed, looked up from his water bowl and gave the Commander a solemn lick on the side of his face, his brown eyes wide but a sadness in them. As he went to go downstairs to their teleportation device, Lord Phobos's voice called out to him. 

"I hope you will find him, Commander... and don't expect the concept of me talking again to be a regular thing." 

"Don't worry about it, Lord Four-Doors." He replied, a low chuckle catching in his throat as he made his way to the basement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the teleporter landed onto the hills of the Savannah, he knew he would have to blend in with the wildlife so he wouldn't draw much attention to himself like his bandmate. "It has been a while since I've done this...' he realized, but he didn't have much option. Closing his eyes, he focused his thoughts and soon felt that familiar sensation of going into full Lion mode. The feeling of the grass under his paws was nice as well as the warm breeze blowing through his mane, but he couldn't lose sight of the mission at hand. Roaming the fields he saw various other lions playing about in the sun, as well as zebras and antelope, but eventually he spotted Doctor Sung, napping in a tree, his colorful Dad shirt ragged from dirt and the battered bark, but somehow balanced between the branches, his orange pylon looking like some kind of bizarre new species of bird. 

Sidling up to the tree, he sat on his rear haunches and looked up at his sleeping bandmate. "Hey..." he called out quietly to him. The doctor moved slightly, but didn't acknowledge him. He set a heavy paw on the trunk of the tree, causing it to shift slightly. "Dude, you need to wake up." 

The humanoid turned his head and went to say something, but a wrong move caused him to fall out of the tree, hitting the ground with a thud, face down. Slowly lifting his head up a couple inches from the ground, he stared wordlessly for a few moments before finally speaking. "Uh... did a lion just speak to me?" 

"Dude, it's me... Meouch. I gotta get you out of here." 

The doctor continued to stare at the lion before him, the lower half of his face in a kind of awe, until some recognition finally took hold. "Awww, you're a cat!!!" 

"Technically, I'm a lion, but yeah... we need to go back home." 

"You're such a floof-ball..." Dr. Sung sloppily pushes himself into a sitting position and pats at his mane with both hands. 

"Dude... we need. To go... HOME!" Meouch was starting to get agitated and noticed other lions were starting to stare at this colorful creature. 

"Pick up one of your paws..." The doctor suddenly insisted. 

Tilting his head to the left, Meouch questioned, "Why?" 

"So I can see your toe beans..." he got out before cracking up in a case of the giggles, falling over again in the process. 

"I'm not doing that, dude... get on my back, so I can get you. to the teleporter." 

"Nuh-huh... let me see your feets and then we can go." 

"Damn it Conehead," the commander growled, "I'm trying to keep you from being lion chow. Get on my damn back!" 

"Footsies first!" Dr. Sung pouted, folding his arms across his chest. 

The commander shook his head in frustration, but being unable to get the commander to budge, he begrudgingly lifted his left paw to show the commander his padded feet.

"Awwww!" Sung responded, his arc reactor flickered happily as he struggled to get on his feet, unsuccessfully.Looping an arm over Meouch, the Commander situated himself so that Sung could finagle his way onto his back and he carefully walked him to the transporter, hoping not to draw any more attention then they already did. 

Halfway to the transportation device, the Commander turned his head slightly towards his hungover passenger and said, "So... did you send Audrey my message?" 

Dr. Sung was silent for a couple minutes, almost like he was dozing off again, but finally he mumbled, "Yeah, I told Audrey that Kitty misses his little half-pint bunches and bunches." 

"Good." 

THE END


End file.
